The present invention relates to hinges, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a hydraulic buffer hinge used to connect a swinging door to a door frame permitting the swinging door which has a hydraulic buffer mechanism to slow down the return movement of the swinging door.
A variety of hinges are known and widely used in fastening swinging doors in place. By means of the arrangement of a hinge or hinges, a swinging door is allowed to return automatically each time after it has been opened. The common disadvantage of the conventional hinges is that a load sound of impact is produced each time a swinging door is automatically closed. This problem happens because there is no any buffer means to slow down the return stroke of the swinging door.